Strawberry and Honeydew
by SuperSpiffyCami
Summary: ONESHOT. Vincent and Katherine have an intimate night together. However, his thoughts always stray to Catherine, leaving him more confused than ever about what he truly wants. VincentxKatherinexCatherine.


_Hey ya'll! This is a Vincent x Katherine x Catherine one-shot from the video game "Catherine", but definitely expect more stories in the future! We never see Katherine's sexy side in the game so...here's my attempt at making her sexy haha. I'll definitely be writing a Vincent x Orlando story next lolzzzzzzz. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She tasted like honeydew.<p>

Vincent's eyes, though shut, briefly twitched at the sensation of her fingertips on his lower stomach. Her subtle ways of letting him know her want, her desire, always made his heart jump in anticipation.

"Katherine…" He breathed heavily as she trailed the line of his boxers slowly. He felt a pair of dark brown eyes digging into him, taking joy in the expression of pleasure plastered upon his face. Peeking open an azure eye, Vincent gulped as he caught the smirk upon her face. She was messing with him now.

Grabbing her shoulders, Vincent pulled Katherine into a deep kiss, hand buried into her long light brown hair. She didn't respond right away, her hand simply tugging at his boxers suggestively. Slowly, her lips parted, allowing for his intrusion. Tongues engaged in a violent dance, yet her hands never ventured farther down. 'Damn it,' thought the horny bachelor, forcefully grinding his hips against hers. At his boldness Katherine pulled away, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"Not yet, Vincent," demanded the brunette in a low tone. Her voice had a way of forcing him to obey; he didn't dare make another move. Vincent shifted uncomfortably as she circled around him, eyeing him up and down. His erection stood out clearly against his white and pink polka dotted boxers, expressing everything that his words failed to do.

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind, her black lacy bra pushing hard against his back. She was close to him, too close. He could smell the light, flowery scent of her perfume and it made his knees weak. He fucking loved that scent.

His breath hitched as he felt her hand drift down his waist and rest delicately against his hard member. "You're so eager, Vincent." She purred, rubbing the palm of her hand along his shaft through the thin fabric. His groan earned a pleased chuckle from her, before she planted a soft kiss upon the back of his shoulder.

"But you must be patient." Said Katherine in a cold tone, giving him one last, hard squeeze before pulling away.

He was dying here. Katherine was always like this, teasing him. The raven-haired male shut his eyes once more, thoughts drifting to the other woman currently in his life.

Catherine. Catherine was never the type to tease. No, she was straight to the point, none of this playing games and shit. When she wanted him she made it clear, when he was needy she was quick to please him. He liked that about her, though sometimes he felt their trysts were too brief before she had to leave to go to the dentist or something. At least with Katherine the games could take hours, a whole night even depending on how things went at her work.

"Ugh," murmured Vincent, the image of the blonde's lips encircling his dick burning deeply in his mind. If she were here, he'd grab a fistful of those curls and rock his hips into that hot mouth of hers. Giving him a blowjob was something Katherine would never do, but when Catherine did it, OH GOD was it good. Good enough to make him release in less than a minute. And after she finished swallowing, Catherine would trail up his body, slithering like snake before ensnaring him in a lustful kiss, leaving him with the taste of strawberries.

Yes, if Katherine tasted of the light, refreshing taste of honeydew; Catherine surely tasted of the intoxicatingly sweet, juicy strawberry.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Katherine's footsteps come to a halt, stopping right in front of him. She was through with the games. Placing a hand upon his chest, the brunette pushed him ever so slightly backwards.

His head hit the pillows as Katherine pushed him down, the small bed shaking violently as the pair collapsed onto it. Vincent stared up at his girlfriend, blue eyes twinkling as he admired the beautiful woman on top of him. Her long, light brown hair fell in waves down her back, framing her sharp, angular face perfectly. Dark brown eyes looked down at him coolly, but after years of intimacy Vincent could see the hint of passion, the way her breathing picked up and how her fingernails dug ever so slightly into his chest. She wanted this just as badly as he did, only she was better at hiding it.

Katherine came across so frigid when they were in public, it was easy for him to forget this side of her when they hadn't seen each other for a few days. Maybe that was why it was so easy to let Catherine seduce him. Unlike Katherine, the blonde always had sex on her mind. Just the way Catherine moved, the way she dressed; it was easy to see that she was a sexual being. Wild and untamed. And she was all his.

"Vincent, what are you thinking about?" Came the authoritative voice of his girlfriend, and immediately Vincent's attention was pulled back to the woman on top of him. A slight hint of a frown lined her thin lips, uncertainty crossing her face as she wondered what could have pulled him away from this moment.

"Sorry, Katherine," gulped the bachelor nervously, "I guess I was just thinking too far ahead." His reply was a lame one, and he was certain that Katherine would call him out on it.

She stared at him for a few seconds, gaze flickering all across his face as she tried to read what was really on his mind. After a moment she just nodded and placed a hand against his cheek, the smooth skin of her fingertips brushing lightly against his stubbled cheek. "Alright then, let's continue okay?" She said softly, before the two engaged in a tender kiss.

Vincent mentally sighed in relief. She believed him! If it had been Catherine, she would've threatened him if he dared mess around with another woman. Her sky blue eyes would suddenly switch from that friendly light to one of murder, hatred, insanity. She scared him when she was like that, made him close to just breaking up with Katherine if it spared him from the crazy bitch mode.

The women were complete opposites. The only commonality they shared was that they both liked to be on top. Which was exactly how Vincent liked things to be.

The rest of the night continued the way it always did. They had their routine in bed. She'd tease him endlessly in between each romp in the sack, making the final act ten times better once she finally caved to his demands. She'd be on top half the time, but when they got tired of that Vincent would switch things up and push her against the wall, on the floor. Katherine wasn't really one for variety, however, but she knew he liked it so she didn't complain too much. And they would fall asleep the same as always, with his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

But Vincent's mind was on other things as he held the sleeping Katherine in his arms. The blond, blue-eyed seductress wouldn't leave his thoughts, infecting his brain like a poison. He'd have to call her tomorrow. He had his fill of honeydew, now he was craving the sweet taste of strawberries.

Vincent sighed as he felt Katherine's warm body push back against his chest, her breathing smooth and even with sleep. He figured they could take a shower together in the morning, having one last bit of fun before the two left for work. 'I'm definitely going to hell for this,' thought the thirty-something as he realized how he was thinking of having sex with Katherine one moment and Catherine the next, before exhaustion hit him. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he soon joined his girlfriend in deep slumber.

And thus, the fourth night of his nightmares began.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review! I'd really like to know how to improve my writing. :D Thanks!<em>


End file.
